piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia's Best Day
Synopsis In a written assignment for Mr Grasso, Julia wants to prove that hers is 'the best day in the world'. Is Julia's day as perfect as she says? Plot TBA Features Characters * Julia Cooper (main character) * Joe Cooper * Amanda Cooper * Michelle Fairchild * Lilith Henderson * Tasha Robinson * Rita Finucci * Dory Skornik * William Bradley * Sam Ryan * Mr. Grasso * Armando * Scotty (cameo) * Sarah (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * PINY students Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooches * Julia's Brooch * Rita's Bow * Julia's cellphone * Dory's cellphone * Michelle's cellphone * Michelle's Dareway * PINY Tablets * Rita's cellphone * Lilith's cellphone * Tasha's Dareway * Lilith's Dareway * Dory's Dareway * Fine magazine * Tasha's Tablet * Soda Locations * New York City ** PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York *** Outdoor Canteen Terrace *** Cafeteria *** Indie Girls' Room *** Beautiful People's Room *** Volleyball Court *** Basketball Court ** Clothing Store ** Cooper Inc. (debut) Music Background songs * Tootie Fruity Trivia * This episode revealed that Julia's (and by extension: Michelle's) birth last name is Nelson. * Julia finds out that she's adopted by her parents. However, unlike her sister Michelle, Julia manage to take the realization very calmly in public (though she ended up behaving out-of-character to her classmates by not being mean to them), only to break down when she's all alone. * When Rita, Lilith, Dory, and Julia are seen saying that they're going to make their best day ever, the solid color background behind them matches their signature outfit colors (Rita: teal; Lilith; light-pink; Dory: turquoise; Julia: dark-pink). * When Michelle is seen taking a second selfie, she holding a muffin similar to the one she baked in "Cooking Disaster". * Throughout the episode, Sam is wearing his "fake date" outfit from "The Fake Date". * The episode title has a double meaning: the "best day" is a project for Mr. Grasso's class, as well as it's being use ironically to show that Julia wanting make her day the "best day" got ruin by the revelation of her being adopted. Cultural references * The logo of Mr. Cooper's computer is a bitten pineapple. This is obviously a parody to Apple Inc. * Mr. Cooper can be seen reading a Fine magazine, a reference to Time magazine. Errors * When the Beautiful People are seen walking in the hallways, Dory is seen wearing eyeshadow. * Despite Tasha changes her hairstyle from an afro to dreadlocks, her hair went back to an afro while wearing her dareway helmet. And when she took off her helmet, her hair mysteriously went back to her dreadlocks. * When Michelle is seen eating some chilli and taking a selfie, the glitters on her headband are missing. * During the scene when Dory threw her basketball to a hoop, her lips are pink instead of purple. ** This happened again in one scene on the second day of Mr. Grasso's class. * When Rita is seen walking out of the Clothing Store, she's missing her hair bow, her lips are pink instead of peach, and she's suddenly wearing eyeshadow. * At the very end of the episode when Julia walks back to her room, her brooch appears her right side of her head instead of her left. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2